<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A day at the beach by katasstropheee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730684">A day at the beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee'>katasstropheee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scorpion (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A screenshot into the future of Quintis' life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Curtis &amp; Happy Quinn, Toby Curtis/Happy Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A day at the beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for my friend <a href="http://chase-steins.tumblr.com/">kate's</a> birthday!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beach stretches out for miles. The Santa Monica Pier is a blur in the distance, as is any sign of civilisation. They are on their own patch of paradise here. It brings back memories of the plane crash. That was five years ago, if she recalls.</p><p>A simpler time. No, scratch that. Nothing about their life has ever been simple. It’s chaotic, and messy, and perfect.</p><p>“Jenny, no. Grab the bags first, then you can play.”</p><p>The silence and calm of the rolling ocean was broken by the cheers and screams of children. As she gazed out at the open view, she felt the rush of wind and sand as multiple bodies ran past her. She barely shifted, even as one barged hard into her side before taking off. “Dan, seriously!… Guys, get back here.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh at the tone her partner took. Commanding. Serious. The total opposite of his usual nature. <em>Hey, he was trying</em>. She couldn’t fault him for that.</p><p>“Honey, leave them be” she said, grabbing his arm before he could rush by and kick up another heap of dust.</p><p>“But I asked them to help. Those… <em>little shits</em>.” He added that last comment beneath his breath, even though those kids were running around down by the edge of the dune, far enough from eavesdropping. And it <em>was</em> said with an underline of affection. She knew he loved those kids with every fibre he could, all five of them.</p><p>“It’s our first trip in months honey. Let them have their fun.”</p><p>“You can have fun and still be responsible.”</p><p>“Okay, enough” she sighed. She braced his shoulders and turned his face out of the glaring sunshine. His skin was already red with budding burn. “Babe, I know your nervous.”</p><p>“Pfft, what? I’m not-“</p><p>“It’s okay. We’ve planned for every contingency, and we have the team on speed dial if anything happens.”</p><p>He looked at the phone that suddenly appeared, shaking in her hand. He chuckled. “Wow, now who’s panicking.” He looked back and was met with her signature glare. Over the years, she had perfected it. Now there were a variety, each for a different situation, or a different person. His was the most vicious of them all, so he swallowed all of his words down and stayed silent.</p><p>It was her time to speak. “Given our history, I think it’s safe to say something will go wrong.”</p><p>“Honey, that’s just superstition.”</p><p>“Oh?” As she started to list evidence to her argument, she held up a finger. Her nails looked especially sharp today. “When Walter took that trip to the beach with Megan and a cliff collapsed and trapped Owen. Remember him?</p><p>“Or when he did that favour for Richard Elia when he was opening that building and it tried to kill us. It <em>actually</em> killed you, if I recall correctly.</p><p>“Then there was the rocket we were sent to fix that shot Walter into space, the Natural History Museum that just happened to be robbed while we were fixing its security, that other Christmas where we were playing Home Alone with a bunch of mercenaries <em>with guns</em>, and then-“</p><p>“Okay, okay. I get your point” he quickly silenced her. He took the hand that been counting and held it tight. “We are danger magnets, literally.”</p><p>“Yes, we are. But I’m not the one who’s worried. <em>Clearly</em>.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You packed an apocalypse-proof supply kit. For the beach.”</p><p>Yeah, he could admit that was a bit of a stretch. But she was right. Danger seemed to follow them everywhere they went, even all these years later. The structure of Scorpion had changed drastically since introducing children to the company. It wasn’t just them either; Walter and Paige’s twins were a handful most days, and with Ralph balancing his time between Columbia and the garage, babysitting duty had become more of a team-building exercise.</p><p>Well, until Cabe had retired. They had shoved those kids hard in his direction so they could get their business off the ground again. He didn’t complain. At least, not out loud.</p><p>And then, Happy Quinn had wanted more children. Their first adopted son, Daniel, was 14 at the time, and a genius in his own right, taking after his mother and knowing more about machines than even she did. He expressed jubilation in having siblings he could care for and influence. So over the next three years, four more children were adopted.</p><p>Today, it was Maxine’s eighth birthday. She was the youngest, but also the wisest. She had only asked for two things on her big day: a rainbow cake, and a trip to the beach. Both requests were a piece of pie.</p><p>“Well you can never be too careful” he shrugged turning back to the beach. She followed his line of sight and watched the children gather sand into buckets. Daniel was drawing in the granules with a stick, making a makeshift blueprint for what appeared to be a castle. It was a lot bigger than they both expected, but they weren’t surprised. The kids were motivated by their work – their old mishaps and near-death experiences had become bedtime stories. So of course they would want in on the action.</p><p>“What have we done?”</p><p>“I think… we have raised those kids to be exceptional.” Toby’s arm made its way over her shoulder and pulled her into his side. He was warm, and spelled strongly of marinade and sunscreen. “I told you, you are an amazing mother.”</p><p>She hummed, leaning her head over as he brushed a kiss against her temple. “And you are a….. competent father.”</p><p>He snickered at her offhand compliment. “Hey, I will take it.”</p><p>The wind picked up in that moment, making Happy’s curls fly. “Well, let’s not keep them waiting.”</p><p>“Yeah” he agreed, stretching his arms over his head. “I could really go for a burger right now.”</p><p>“Then start cooking.” She fixed him with another look. This one was less vicious than the previous. More mischievous.</p><p>He winked back, feeling the blush bloom under his burning cheeks. “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me <a href="http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/">@katasstrophee</a> for more fic shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>